Kecupan
by Muhammad Rafly Apriansyah
Summary: Pertemuan manis antar kedua manusia yang baru saling mengenal disebuah ruang sekolah. fic pertama saya \ o / mohon reviewnya.


**Kecupan**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

Uzumaki Naruto – Hyuga Hinata

Ini adalah cerita pertama saya, jadi kalo masih ada kesalahan seperti typo, cerita pasaran, bahasa gak jelas, dan lainnya, mohon dimaklumin yah ^^

Cerita Jelek – Mending Jangan dibaca

.

.

Di salah satu ruang sekolah yang bertuliskan UKS, terdapat dua orang yang berbeda gender saling berhadapan. Disana tampak seorang gadis dengan surai indigo sedang mengobati lutut seorang pemuda jabrik yang sedang menahan rasa perih ketika kapas yang sudah dibasahkan dengan alkohol menyentuh permukaan lututnya yang terluka.

"Aw…Shhhg" teriak pemuda tersebut

"Maa-Maafkan aku.. a-apa aku terlalu kuat menekannya?" tanya gadis itu

"Tidak.. aku hanya kaget saja hehehe.." jawab pemuda tersebut sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal

Hening melanda mereka. Kedua manusia itu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sampai suara pemuda itu memecahkannya.

"Apa kau murid baru disini?"

"Mmm.. yah.. aku baru satu minggu disini"

"Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat asing, tapi… aku tidak pernah melihatmu satu minggu ini"

"I-itu karena aku jarang keluar dari ke-kelasku"

Pemuda itu hanya ber'oh'ria. Mata biru safir miliknya itu terhipnotis dengan mata bulan milik seorang gadis didepannya ini.

' _cantik'_

"Selesai" ucap gadis itu yang membuat pemuda itu tersadar dari lamunannya. Gadis itu menempelkan sebuah plester dan kapas pada lututnya.

Gadis itu menatap wajahnya. Sepertinya ia sadar jika masih ada satu luka lagi yang berada di pipi kirinya.

"Mm-masih ada satu la-lagi" gumam gadis itu.

Tangannya yang seputih susu itu mengambil sebuah kapas lalu membasahkannya dengan alkohol. Segera ia mengarahkan kapas itu pada luka yang ada dipipinya. Sekarang pemuda itu dapat melihat jelas seluruh wajahnya. Mata bulan yang indah dan kedua pipi chubby yang memerah, terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sedangkan gadis yang sedang dipandang hanya bias mengatur detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Ia sangat malu karena ia sejak kecil tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan seorang laki-laki. Yah terkecuali ayah dan kakaknya. Ia menggosokkan kapas itu sangat pelan agar pemuda didepannya ini tidak merasakan perih. Setelah luka itu sudah bersih, ia mengeluarkan sebuah plester dengan gambar rubah ekor Sembilan dan menempelkannya pada pipi pemuda tersebut. Ia menggosokkan ibu jarinya pada plester untuk memastikan plester itu tidak akan terlepas. Senyumnya mengembang, ia memajukan wajahnya pada plester itu dan-

 _Chu~_

Ia menciumnya, membuat pemuda yang didepannya tersentak kaget. Wajah pemuda itu bersemu merah walau tidak terlalu terlihat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali ke posisi asalnya. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu juga tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutupi rona merah yang ada dikedua pipinya.

"Ma-Maafkan a-a-ku…. B-biasanya a-aku melakukan itu ke-kepada a-adikku ketika i-ia terluka" ucapnya gugup

"Ahh… Ti-tidak apa... kok" balas pemuda itu sama gugupnya

Keheningan kembali melanda mereka. Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berdiri dan mengemaskan barang-barangnya yang membuat pemuda itu bingung.

"H-hei… kau mau kemana?"

"A-ano…ee-to aku… harus segera pu-pulang" ucap gadis itu

"Aku antar ya" tawar pemuda itu

"Ti-tidak perlu….. a-aku sudah dijemput sa-sama o-otou-san ku" balasnya dan segera menuju ke pintu UKS. Pergerakannya terhenti karena sebuah tangan tan menahannya.

"Setelah menciumku kau ingin pergi begitu saja? Tak akan kubiarkan" ucap pemuda itu tajam

"T-tapi itu bu-bukan ci-ciuman…. A-aku hanya me-megecup plester itu saja b-berharap lukanya ce-cepat sembuh" bantahnya

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau telah menciumku dan sekarang aku ingin kau mengabulkan tiga permintaanku"

"Eh?... Mm-maaf aku ti-tidak bisa"

"kau harus bias atau akan ku cium kau disini" ucap pemuda itu yang membuat wajah gadis didepannya memerah

"B-bbaiklah" ucapnya pasrah

"Hmm.. baiklah. Permintaan pertamaku. Beritahu aku namamu dan nomor ponselmu" sambil menyodorkan handphonenya

"Bu-buat apa?" Tanya gadis itu bingung

"Tck… kita kan belum berkenalan jadi wajar saja jika aku ingin tau siapa namamu, dan untuk nomor ponselmu aku hanya ingin menambah kontak saja"

"Hahh… baiklah" gadis itu mengambil handphone itu lalu menekan sebuah nomor.

"Na-namaku H-Hinata Hyuga, d-dari kelas XI A"

"Hmm… Aku Naruto Uzumaki, dari kelas XII C. senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata-chan" ucap naruto sambil menjabat tangan hinata dengan paksa

"Permintaan kedua, mulai sekarang kau harus mau pulang bersama denganku"

"N-nani? A-aku tidak mau"

"Kau harus mau, atau kau memang sangat ingin kucium heh?" goda naruto

"Ti-tidak!" tolak hinata dengan berteriak

"Hmm… Dan permintaan terakhirku, aku mau…" naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya

"Mau?" ulang hinata

"Aku mau kau menjadi pacarku" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum lima jari

"Eh?"

 **End**

Udah gitu aja. Sebenarnya ini ada kelanjutannya tapi setelah ku baca lagi kayaknya gak nyambung sama judulnya :v jadi yah dipotong aja deh. Dan hasilnya jadi kayak gini, gaje dan jelek T^T. tapi sambungannya mau kubikin cerita dengan judul lain hahaha. Yaudah sekian cuap-cuap saya, jangan lupa review pedasnya yah :v saya terima dengan semua jenis review, manis, pedas, pahit, dan lainnya. Dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan. Nanti akan segera saya perbaiki ^^


End file.
